dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Issue 1 (Realism)
Issue 1 is the first story arc for the Realism Universe. Story "I have to find him, he's the key to uniting us, he's the key to saving our world, but I can't find Kon-El, I have to extract him from our future and bring him to the past before it's too late". - 'The Flash ' In the year 2199, Kon-El head scientist for S.T.A.R. Labs was experimenting with an ancient chronological displacement device but before anything happened a portal opened and a mysterious figure steps out revealing to Kon-El that he is the key to humanities survival against the governments earliest known cybernetics program codenamed S.T.A.R.O., Kon-El agrees to go with him but as they were going in the portal the mysterious figure reveals his name, The Flash. When they arrive in the year 2012, Flash introduces Kon-El to his team, Patty Spivot briefs Kon-El about what they know is going to happen. Wally West immunized them to Staro nanite infection. Kon-El asks why is he here and why is he so important, and she replies by saying that his genetic structure can be the key to unlocking the secrets of superhuman abilities in normal human beings, With a fully convinced Kon-El on board they can start recruiting other individuals into a fighting force to counter act S.T.A.R.O. 2 days later, Flash and Kon go to the UN building in New York to recruit a potential member. John Jones aka Manhunter.They both explain what they know and at first John thinks its a practical joke but when Barry (Flash) displays his abilities John tells them he's in. Now with the help of Manhunter, they find another potential member codenamed Micron. When they found Micron they tried convincing him and he told them he's in but in return he needed a favor, when they asked him whats the favor he asked to help find his friend Ray Palmer. When they agreed he officially joined the team. Next up, was a vigilante with no abilities but was the best at what he does and since he has no recorded name the press called him "The Batman". When they finally found him with the help of Manhunter, Kon said "The world needs us, now more than ever.But I cannot promise that you will return alive. I understand if you decline". ''As they left Batman tell them "''Name the time and place", ''Kon turns his head and tells him "''Tech Symposium 9 am tomorrow." '' Hours later they get a call from Patty saying that she knew a guy that can help us his name is Hal Jordan and is willing to join Barry's team saying "''They all have one thing in common and that is Justice". The next day, Kon-El summons his recruits and briefs them on what is about to go on, He reveals he's from the future and that if they don't stop S.T.A.R.O. then there won't be a future to look forward too. Batman asks "Okay, so if we don't stop this Staro we all die, Hmmm okay if we're going to do this what do we call ourselves." ''Flash says "''How about something with the word League"...................'To be continued??' Characters - Kon-El aka Superman -Tim Drake aka Batman -John Jones aka Manhunter -Barry Allen aka Flash -Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern 2814 -Dwayne Jackson aka Micron -Patty Spivot aka Hot Pursuit -Wally West aka Mister Terrific -S.T.A.R.O. Category:Series Category:Realism